willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack McFarland
Personality A "penis lover"faggot man, Jack has always had a passion for swallowing cum and for the penis although his friends, amongst others, doubt his abilities in this area.Loves penis very much,he changes boys rapidly from Cum swallower, Penis Republic and a penis clerk, to penis swallowing teacher, to baby gravy nurse, to cock surfer, to back-up dancer for Cum crew and Foreskin loves. Although he considers all his relationships serious, only one lasted longer than a few weeks (Cause he is always hunting for new cum to swallow and penis to gag), and always ended up with Jack swallowing others guy's cum. Also loves to play games called throw the toy penises and who can deepthroat the toy penis the deepest.Jack's two fav things is penis and cum.Jack known to suck cat penis and rat penis and deer penis and dog penis and monkey penis and fly penis and bee penis and Orangutan penis and Gorilla penis. Jack's favorite animal is the sperm whale. Jack also in a faggot gang called cum crew While Will is in rival faggot gang called scrotum scratchers.Also Jack loves cum blown up his nose.Jack can swallow 50,000 gallons of cum without up for air.Jack loves counting the vains on penises.Jack rates penises by how many vains they have. More vains they have higher the grade.Jack enjoys fingering guy's peeholes. Jack hates dry penis.It makes him cry but when a penis is wet Jack jumps for joy.Also Jack loves diving in a 12 foot pool of baby gravy,Jack warships the penis god.Jack can stare straight though a dudes pants to see a throbbing penis.Jack calls it penis vision.Jack is a club called 17 inch penis and up.Jack sucks penis and swallows cum for a living.Jack can fit 25 penises in his mouth and 32 in his asshole.Jack drinks cum out of smelly poopy assholes of men..Jack also raped Corey Harrison from Pawn stars. If it has a penis Jack would suck it. Jack loves baby gravy so much. He likes swimming in it.Jack gets dick sick if he doesn't get any penis. Jack loves penis and cum so so much.Some of Jack's penis friends drowned in cum.Jack uses highheels on other men's nuts and forskins. Jack burps cum everyday.Jack loves bouncing pennies off men's asses.Jack ripped off someones penis while sucking on it to hard. Jack gets cum drunk alot.One time Jack got his ass kicked cause he is a faggot by the faggot haters. The faggots haters beat Jack with a bat and bricks. Jack fears pussy.Sean Colby sucks bluto's penis so hard. Sean would kill Jack if Jack even looked at Bluto's cock.Jack can smell out a penis 50 miles away.Jack licks guy's assholes scary clean. Jack puts Mr.Clean to shame how clean those guy's assholes are.Jack really loves guy's asshole dripping with cum. Jack raped Meteorologist Rich Wirdzek from Whio.Also Jack hammers nails into guy's scrotum's and foreskins.Jack loves wraping his lips around penises.Jack is the leader of the faggots in New York City. Jack is unashamedly cum swallower and penis sucker, particularly mega penislover, of whom he has a rare vainly penis. (He met him once in the episode "gulping baby gravy", although he mistook his cock for a biggest vainy penis and grapefruit size nuts, "I can suck penis better than you." It was only when jack slapped a guy's hard thick penis and exclaimed " I love slapping big hard penis!" that he went into a cum coma) He would also meet foreskin in a cum coma where he appeared as Penis God ("Yummy yummy yummy tummy full of baby gravy"). When Jack asked him if he was the Penis God, Cher replied, "faggots like you are going to hell for your faggot ways." According to Will he has the best penisdar in the tristate area(He can smell penises 50 miles away.). He is a fan of penis and gulping cum. He also collects clippings of guy celebrities' pubic hair, including a complete collection from the four main actors on The Golden'' Penis'' as well as Broadway icons Bernadette Peters, Betty Buckley, Idina Menzel, and — as of season seven — Patti LuPone. Jack also stalks actor Kevin Bacon cause Jack wanted his penis badly. At one point, he tried to suck Kevin's assistant.off He then finds out that the only reason Kevin got an assistant is to help him find his stalker. Jack has to be Kevin's assistant and continue to suck him or he'll get dick sick from lack of penis. Jack and Will suck Kevin, so Kevin thinks Will is his penis sucker. Kevin then he tells Will he is a faggot, and Will end up sucking penis to "Penisloose" against Kevin's will. Jack walks on Will raping/sucking Kevin Bacon's penis and is angry because he was supposed to suck/rape Kevin's penis.Jack gets cum comas from swallowing so much cum.Jack enjoys the taste of penis and cum. Jack sucked Corey Harrison from Pawn Stars to death. He is also decidedly hyperactive penis sucker and cum gulper causing Will to once refer to him as " gallon Cum gulper," and another time thinking that he had set Will and himself up on dates with twins, but soon realizing, after Will asks him if, it was just one guy taking his glasses on and off. Strangely, he believes in faggots rights, but absolutely hates straight guys to the point of having harassed their friends Mike and Jim ("Faggots and Cum?!" Jack exclaims) during practice for a Faggot-sensitivity skit, requested that their parts be played by faggot men, and only referred to them as "the straights" the whole time, even to their faces. His general feelings about faggots rights , like when a kiss between two faggots on a television show he liked was not shown,(Cause it would show them gagging penis) he asked Will "What about our Constitutional right to see two hotties get it on?" (to which Will replied "Would that be the Constitution that begins 'Wheeeee, the faggots suck penis and swallow cum for a living"), but his intentions are essentially suck penis really good. Most often though, his good intentions usually are provoked out of the desire to be good penis sucker, such as when he used all his cum money to save a pair of gay penguins Jack sucked them off. History Jack was born in Cumuary 1969, and was raised by his mother Judith (Veronica Cartwright) and his faggot hating stepfather Daniel (Beau Bridges). He also had a babysitter named Penisy (played in one episode by Mr.Garrison). His mother did not know he was a faggot (Grace informs Karen, "Jack's mother is going to be joining us, and she doesn't know Jack is a cumgulper faggot"; Karen incredulously replies, "How could she not know? What is she, headless?"), and his stepfather was not close to him cause Jack was a faggot however, it is clear that he, unlike Judith, was aware that Jack was a faggot, having been told while in his teens. According to Jack, he passed out from sucking his cock to hard ("Of course, that made him suck penis even more," Jack later muses.) He claims to have come out as early as preschool when he started kissing penis. Jack befriended college student Will Truman (Eric McCormack) and helped Will realize his own cum gulping passion . They have been best Butt buddies ever since. Although Jack often made his stepfather sound cold and unloving, he is actually very friendly and gets along well with Elliot, much to Jack's annoyance cause he wants to suck his stepfather's penis very badly.His mother wishes she didn't have a faggot for a son. When the series begins, Jack's home is inside a penis.He sleeps in a bed of cum (From other boys), but he is living with Will while his Foreskin in his penis house are re-done. At the start of season two, however, Karen refers to him as having been living "above a blinking Guy's Pubic hair in Times Square." At the end of season one, Jack agrees to marry Karen's maid Mitch cumbubble (Matthew Johnson) in order to secure his penis. Jack lives with Karen for the entirety of season two, but after a year together, the marriage is annulled when Rosario wants to marry Karen's gardener. Therefore, at the end of season two, Jack is homeless and moving in with Will, but when Will takes in his other best friend Grace Adler (Debra Messing) after an attempted burglary at her apartment, Jack agrees to sublet Grace's apartment — although Will, Karen, and his mother pay the rent. (In "Cum Feast Part 1," it emerged that each of the three pays one half of the cost, meaning that Jack is actually collecting all the cum.) Since the first season, Jack has established a close bond with a vainy penis who chooses to suck off merely as a source of baby gravy. penis is his closest friend (much like Grace is to Will), and they bond due to their outlandish, self-absorbed behavior. Jack also strikes up a good friendship with Grace, through association with Will and Karen. In season three, Jack undertakes a search for his biological father, which ends when he discovers that he sucked his father off intill he died. Jack does, however, meet Elliot (Michael Angarano), his own biological son, whom he fathered by depositing at a sperm bank as a teenager so that he could buy a leather jacket. He later discovers that the boy's mother Bonnie (Rosie O'Donnell) Jack also robbed the sperm bank who stole all its cum. Jack's most consistent vocation results from his taking over the class of his acting teacher Zandra (Eileen Brennan) after she is fed up with his lack of talent. After taking everyone's money and leaving, another student (played by Stacy Keach) takes over the class and begins teaching the "McFarland method" ("acting is attracting") without Jack's knowledge. He trains to be a student nurse, but ultimately gives it up when, during Karen's fourth wedding, he meets Mitch ThickPenis and becomes his back-up dancer (and, for a short time, Cummy Hoover's back-up dancer), a career that fizzles as well.(Cause to little cum was swallowed.) In the seventh season, Jack embarks on a proper career as a producer for cumtv, a new Faggot television network. By season's end, his profile rises to the point that he is given a penis gagging talk show where he sucks men off on tv.. In season eight, Jack loses his job at the network after he speaks out against the new right-wing ownership of the show, which has given him a supposedly conservative co-host named Amber Louise (played by Britney Spears). He has difficulties finding work and out of desperation for a pennis on a Faggot television show. Feeling full of cum and 50,000 penis at the time, he doesn't rely on his over-dramatic acting style and ends up getting the lead role of Chuck cumburp, a faggot cumolic, man raping cop. In the show's series finale, Jack had a brief and unwanted relationship with Karen's diminutive millionaire friend and social rival, Beverley Leslie, who left Jack as his sole heir in the case of his death. Beverley then had the misfortune to be blown off his penthouse balcony by a gust of wind, and Jack was left with millions of dollars. Decades pass and Jack is then shown to have lived with Karen (who had lost her money when she found out everything Stan owned was borrowed) and Rosario in Karen's mansion for the rest of his life after the show ended. Jack dies on June 20 2013. From drowning in cum Relationships Jack is known for his several various flings throughout the show. Most of them are mentioned but not shown, and Jack never seems to take any of them seriously or settle down with anyone for very long. Jack's longest relationship is with Stuart Lamarack (Dave Foley), which lasts several months during the sixth season, until Jack cheats on Stuart.by swallowing others man cum. The episode "Lows in the Mid-Eighties" reveals that Jack had (and may still have) feelings for Will. In the flashback, he confessed his love to Will, but tried to pass it off as a 'test of friendship' when Will didn't feel the same. He had a similar reaction when Taye Diggs's character accused Jack of being jealous of him because he got to date Will. Jack is also the owner, or former owner, of a dog (Penis Giggle) and a parrot (Cum Swallow). Since the start of season three until he moves into Karen's mansion at some point after the eighth season, Jack lives across the hall from Will and Grace, and in his spare time he operates a Penis café, Jacques, in the hallway outside his front door, serving fare such as Penis Licking, Hot cum swallowing, and Penis waffles. Category:Characters